halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights XI
Halloween Horror Nights XI was the 11th annual Halloween Horror Nights event in Orlando. The event featured the return of Jack the Clown. Advertised with "Jack's Back" and "I.C.U", the event was actually retooled after the September 11, 2001 attacks bring Jack back and to remove the original mascot, Eddie. The event featured five houses, three scarezones, three shows, and a parade, and was held for 19 days from October 5 to November 3, 2001. History Coming so close after the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks on the US, Universal hurried to change the event to tone it down so it would be for accepting among the society at that time. Therefore the original mascot "Eddie" was scrapped at last minute. He was Jack's demented evil brother who led mass gangs of chainsaws, which explains the extreme amount of chainsaws during Halloween Horror Nights XI. Eddie was replaced by the return of Jack. Taglines such as "Jack's Back" and “There's no more clowning around," were used. Anything graphic or violent was scrapped from the event, displaying no blood or gore. Names were changed left and right, everything from The Festival of the Dead Parade to the names of houses. Some original titles (which may still sound familiar) included "Bloodbath Underground" as what we knew as "Ooze Zone," modifications included red lighting being changed to green. "Scary Tales" was originally named "Terror Land." "Nightmare Alley" was originally titled "Slasher Alley," and the most obvious change would be the Festival of the Dead Parade being renamed as "Nightmares on Parade." Dates October 5, 6, 7, 11, 12, 13, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 25, 26, 27, 28, 30, & 31 2001 November 2 & 3 2001 Sunday through Thursday ran from 7:00 PM to 12:00 AM Friday and Saturday ran from 7:00 PM to 2:00 AM Ticket Prices Single Admission: $46.00 + tax Attractions Haunted Houses *'The Mummy Returns: The Curse Continues' (Earthquake Queue), Based on the hit movie! Venture through a maze of tomblike corridors and dark caverns in the Temple of the Scorpion King, where danger lurks around every corner. *'Pitch Black' (Soundstage 22), A mysterious zone of darkness has appeared causing weird disturbances. It's up to you to investigate... if you dare. *'Run'RUN(Earthquake Queue), Become a guest contestant in a diabolical new game where there are no questions, no prizes, and only one rule - try to escape without losing your mind. *'Scary Tales' (Soundstage 22), Enter an abandoned carnival attraction and find yourself in a nightmarish fairy tale world where there's never a happy ending. *'Superstitions' (Nazarman's), Explore a hidden warehouse filled with ancient relics and urban legends that will have you believing in the supernatural. Scarezones *'Midway of the Bizarre' (Amity) *'Nightmare Alley' (Shrek Alley) *'The Unknown' (Central Park) Shows *'Boogeymen' (Pantages Theater) *'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure'Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2001)(Wild West Stage) *[[Dangerous D'Illusions|'Dangerous D'Illusions']] (Animal Actor's Stage) *[[Nightmares on Parade|'Nightmares on Parade']] Other Attractions * Men in Black: Alien Attack (World Expo) * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time (Hollywood)'' * ''Twister: Ride It Out (New York) * Back to the Future: The Ride ''(World Expo)'' * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (Production Central) * JAWS (Amity) * Universal Studios Classic Monsters Cafe (Production Central) =Original Event= Haunted Houses *'The Mummy Returns: Temple of Terror' (Earthquake Queue), originally meant to be a house spin-off (like People Under the Stairs: Under Construction and Psycho Path: The Return of Norman Bates) rather than a movie adaptation. *'Terrorland' (''Soundstage 22), evolved into Scary Tales. Scarezones * [[The Unknown|'Dead Zone']] (Unknown), Possibly evolved into The Unknown. * 'Slasher AlleyNightmare Alley (Orlando)(Shrek Alley), evolved into Nightmare Alley. Shows and other Entertainment * '''Festival of the Dead Parade (Various), evolved into Nightmares on Parade. * Deadly D'Illusions (Animal Actor's Stage), evolved into Dangerous D'Illusions. * Bloodbath Underground-Fright Club (Kongfrontation), evolved into the Ooze Zone. Pictures Halloween Horror Nights I C U.png 046.jpg HHN XI Scareactors.jpg HHN 2001 Drawer.jpg|The Halloween Horror Nights XI archive drawer that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. HHN 2001 Archive Registry.jpg|The Halloween Horror Nights XI archive registry that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 website. HHN 2001 Map Logos.jpg|A picture of the Halloween Horror Nights XI brochure. Rat Squad Concept Art.jpg|A picture of the cocept art of The Rat Squad that appeared at the event. HHN 2001 Book Cover.jpg HHN XI Main Gate.jpg|The Main Gate as it appeared during Halloween Horror Nights XI. HHN XI Opening Scareamony Concept Art.jpg Eddie ICU.jpg Eddie 1.jpg Eddie 2.jpg Eddie 3.jpg HHN 2001 Scareactor.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Mel's Die In.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Truck.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Skull Fountain.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Pumpkins.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Fiery Head.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Prop Guy.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHn 2001 Creature.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Eyes.jpg|Image from the now defunct HHNVault. HHN 2001 Skulls.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Scareactor Masked.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Headless Creature.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Fiery Head 3.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHn 2001 Fiery Head 2.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Dead Bones.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Makeup.jpg|Image from "Wolf Boy". HHN 2001 Stilrwaker.jpg Jack Stiltwaker.jpg Thing holding Jack Head.jpg|Image from halloweenhorrornightsnerd.tumblr.com. Eddie Concepts.jpg|Image from halloweenhorrornightsnerd.tumblr.com. Halloween Horror Nights XI Merchandise and Collectables HHN XI ICU Shirt Front.JPG|The front of the main event shirt. HHN XI ICU Shirt Back.JPG|The back of the main event shirt. HHN XI Jack Shirt.jpg|A picture of one of the shirts at the event. BAT 2001 Shirt Front.JPG| Bill and Ted Shirt Front. BAT 2001 Shirt Sleeve.JPG| Bill and Ted Shirt Sleeve. BAT 2001 Shirt Back.JPG| Bill and Ted Shirt Back. Blue 2001 Shirt Front.JPG| Blue Event Shirt Front. Blue 2001 Shirt Back.JPG| Blue Event Shirt Back. Videos Halloween Horror Nights XI Commercial List of Resources https://www.disboards.com/threads/halloween-horror-nights-music.112891/ Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando